


30 Days of Sin

by Sustrai



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, nsfw version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sustrai/pseuds/Sustrai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day OTP challenge- nsfw version.</p><p>Individual chapter tags inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheets { 1- Cuddles (Naked) }

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, don’t expect these to be done over 30 days, more like 30 years what with my rate of churning out smut.  
> Which is slowly.  
> And painfully.  
> With a reasonable amount of crying.
> 
> But, ya don’t get better without practice, so here we go! Please bear with me as I fumble through the journey of learning to write good porn!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _You don’t talk; you just absorb the twisted comfort that comes from being with him._
> 
> Tags- canon divergent perhaps, set at some point post chapter two, subtle sex avoidance, second person Hinata.
> 
>  
> 
> Let’s get this bitch started with the cabin-sharing cliché.

~*~

 

As your friends begin to die, the nights become longer. Darker and colder, perhaps.  
You’d draw your blankets in tighter and clench your eyes, but flashes of executions and corpses would haunt you.

Some nights, you would leave your cabin and walk.  
Some nights, you would stay out and watch the sunrise, anything to take your mind to a more pleasant place.  
(You’d stopped that when the colour of the sunrise began to remind you too much of Mahiru’s hair and the way the blood had trickled around her.) 

And in the morning, you would greet the other haggard faces as though everything were normal. Polite enquiries about how the others had rested would be met with equally polite (yet very false) answers.

~*~

One night, you encounter another classmate while walking. He’s seated on the beach, legs outstretched as he watches the rolling waves.

“Can’t sleep either, Hinata-kun?”

You sit next to him and hug your knees against your chest. “Well, that happens when you watch your friends die.” You reply.  
You cast a glance over to his face- it was serene, almost. Calm yet blank.

Apathetic. 

“I suppose the loss is quite…upsetting.”

“Don’t you dare.”

And then there was silence. You run one hand through the sand, tracing circles and focusing on breathing calmly.  
There’s nothing in the dark.  
There will be no more murders.

…

Your friends are dead.  
You’re sitting next to possibly the most dangerous person on the island.

He looks over to you and you freeze, breath hitching.

“Should I apologize?” He asks curiously.

“Don’t.”

“Hm? Why not?”

“We both know you wouldn’t mean it.”

He chuckles softly and you stand immediately. You throw a ‘goodnight’ over your shoulder as you hurry back to your cabin.

~*~

Insomnia, he tells you.

Because of course he wouldn’t be affected by murders and arduous trials and the hulking guilt that comes with sentencing a friend to death.

But still, a companionable and reassuring quiet comes from finding another person who can’t sleep.  
You don’t talk; you just absorb the twisted comfort that comes from being with him.  
(You try to ignore the fact that this person could quite cheerfully end your life if he decided it would contribute to his distorted vision of perfect ‘hope’.)

And when you stop meeting on the beach, and you start meeting in your cabin, you don’t complain.

(At least it would be easier to trace a murder back to him if you’re found in here, you think grimly.)

He offers to watch over you while you try to sleep and despite your brain screaming no, you say yes.  
You drift to sleep each night with the thought that you may not wake up again.

And one night, he sits on the bed beside you. You roll so your back is facing him.  
He strokes your hair gently and hums a lullaby.

His home on the edge of your bed morphs, inching closer until you give in and tug him under the sheets with you.  
He lays next to you every night, no words exchanged, just the mutual knowledge that someone else is nearby.

~*~

Eventually, you move into physical comfort. His hands on you drag you away from your thoughts.  
The afterglow makes the room seem a little brighter, a little warmer.  
You don’t talk about it, or ask why he does it.

~*~

His head against your chest afterwards has become normal.  
He idly runs a hand up and down your sides and you thread a hand into his hair.

“Hey,” He starts.

You hum noncommittally in acknowledgement.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun.”

You wonder how to respond.  
“Yeah.” You say finally. “Thanks for not, y’know, murdering me in my sleep or whatever.”

“You could still kill me, if you’d like.” He lifts his head and makes earnest eye contact. “I could make it so you wouldn’t be caught. And then you’d be free.”

“I mean that sounds great, except for the part where all my friends die.” You respond, words like barbs.

“Oh, so the killing me part sounds nice?”

“Most days. Now stop talking.”

He readjusts himself, head laid back down on your chest and arm twisted around your waist.  
You curl your arm around him and tug him in closer, relishing the warmth of his skin against yours.

“Really,” He breaks the silence again. “Thank you. I don’t know how you stand to be around me, but it helps me.”

“You’re welcome.”

You focus on his cool breath against your skin as you fall asleep.

~*~


	2. Chicken { 2- Kisses (Naked) }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Komaeda cocks an eyebrow and looks like he’s trying not to laugh at you. “Have you ever heard of the game ‘Chicken’?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags- gay chicken, non-despair, second person Hinata is my calling

~*~

“There’s nothing to do,” You whine.

You’re lying on your friend’s bed, limbs outstretched and shoes kicked off across the room.  
He doesn’t acknowledge you.   
“Komaeda,” You try again, stretching the syllables of his name. He twists his head up towards you. “Hi.” He replies.

“Let’s do something, I’m bored.”

He smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Well, there is this assignment that I’m working on. That you could, perhaps, help me with? Like you’re supposed to?” Komaeda gestures to the books spread across the floor for emphasis. 

“That’s boring though.” You complain.   
You’re acting like a child, but those biology textbooks just look so very unappealing right now. He chuckles at you and turns back to the work, adjusting his grip on the highlighter.  
You listen to the soft scratching of a pen against paper and the slide of the highlighter across a page.

“You can go put a movie on, or something. I won’t mind.”

“I can’t find anything in your huge house, damn rich kid. And nah, that’s still boring.”

He looks bemused. “I don’t know what else to tell you then.” He says with a light shrug.  
“Then take a break and lets just do _something._ ”

“Fine.” He gracefully tosses a sheet dotted with highlighter markings into the air, and you both watch it flutter down.  
When it hits the floor, he turns to you. “Any suggestions, Hinata?”  
“Nope.”

The bemused expression crosses his face again. “I have some movies, video games and access to the internet. What else could you ask for?”  
You sit up and cross your arms. “Dunno.”  
Komaeda cocks an eyebrow and looks like he’s trying not to laugh at you. “Have you ever heard of the game ‘Chicken’?”

“Dude, isn’t that the gay one?”

“Sometimes, I suppose.”

“I’m not playing it.”

“Well, you just lost. Top job, chicken.” With that, he reaches for a book again.

“Fine,” You interrupt him. “I’ll play it.”  
His eyes get an odd glint and you feel a pang of nervous anticipation. “Not gay, though.” You mutter to yourself.

“Was that a no homo I heard?” He asks jokingly as he stands. You don’t reply. He sits on the bed across from you.  
“You know the rules, right Hinata?”

You actually don’t. You’ve never played (because you’re not gay).  
He apparently takes your silence as a no, because he starts to explain. “You have to get closer and closer to the other until someone chickens out and stops the game. Basically.”  
You nod in acknowledgement.

There’s an awkward pause.

“The game starts now, then.” Komaeda says, a barely noticeable wobble in his voice.

For a long moment, the pair of you sit across from each other, neither moving. He looks calm, and you try to force your features into calm and uninterested neutrality.

And in a sudden, unannounced flurry of movement you launch yourself forward, settling your hands on his knees and perching your forehead on his shoulder. “Chicken?” You question him.

“N-no.” He replies, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Are you?”

“Nah.”

You stay like that for a moment, inhaling his scent and observing his rapid breathing.  
Taking the next move, you slide your hands up to the collar of his jacket. You leave them there for a moment and toy with the fabric before dragging it off his shoulders.  
It’s not cold, but he shivers.  
“Gonna chicken out?”  
He shakes his head quickly.  
He seems to deliberate what to do for a moment before settling on gliding his hands under your shirt to settle on your chest. Cool air hits your stomach and your breath catches in your throat.

“You flinched.” He notes. “Are you a chicken?”  
It’s your turn to shake your head.

In a slow, fluid movement, you push him down and slide one thigh between his. He locks eyes with you, his gaze unreadable.   
“Your move.” You prompt.  
He slings an arm around the back of your neck and drags your face closer to his. His eyes flicker from yours, down to your lips, and then back to your eyes with a questioning look. You give a small nod.

(What are you doing--?)

And he closes the distance, soft lips crashing against yours.

(No—really, what are you doing? This has gone too far.)

You ignore the voice of reason and swipe your tongue across his bottom lip. He gasps softly and opens his mouth up for you to explore.  
The kiss is wet and messy, without much finesse. It’s still enjoyable though.

Komaeda drifts his hands across your shoulders, down your sides and to the zip of your jeans. He fumbles and brushes his hands across the denim for a minute before managing to slide the zipper down. He tugs the fabric off your hips and midway down your thighs before you break the kiss to stop and help him.

The blood rushes to your head though, and you flush. “Uh.” you manage, gesturing towards him.  
He sits up immediately. “Oh my god. Do you want to stop? We shouldn’t have—“ he blurts out, his face also a burning red.

“I’m not losing.” You tell him with an air of finality before mashing your lips against his once more.  
With him sitting up, it’s easy to pull his shirt up and off him.

“Do you want to chicken out?” You ask.

He responds by wrenching your shirt off you. His hands drift across your torso, and you breathe in sharply when he brushes your nipples. He grins into the kiss and strokes them firmer this time.  
You’re desperate for skin-to-skin contact, pulling him in closer to you and kissing hungrily.  
Damn your teenage hormones to hell and back.

Komaeda pulls away for a moment, panting and red, to wriggle out of his pants. His hips jut out a little, and his thighs are slender, but damned if you don’t think he looks attractive like this.

This time, he pushes you down against the mattress and leans above you. “This, um.” He looks away for a moment, sounding awkward. “Hm. Happened very quickly.”

“Yeah.” Is all you can manage.

“Let’s just talk about it later.” He concludes. You nod in agreement and begin to kiss him again in earnest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no homo tho
> 
> i like to headcanon that ko would be the suggestive one in the relationship but also the hecka shy one when it comes to actually acting on what he says, so he’d suggest all these gay/kinky things and then hina would have to be the one to follow through on them?? idk

**Author's Note:**

> lets play a fun game its called completely ignore the sex part while you still can, don’t use the word ‘komaeda’ even once and don’t be able to stick to either present or past tense  
> literally welp  
> plot twist it was teruhoney the whole time.
> 
> ‘K*maeda’ is a swear-word, I refuse to use the name of filth in my writing.


End file.
